Wind
by Uchiha Hitomi
Summary: My first fic, Sasusaku. Both Sasuke and Sakura struggle to reveal their feelings. Then Uchiha Itachi shows up, and Sakura wakes up alone with Sasuke in the middle of nowhere.
1. 13 Purehearted Emotions

Konnichi wa minna!! my name's Hitomi and this is my fic about Sasuke and Sakura. (Sasusaku) It's my first so please don't burn me badly. Arigatou (thank you) for your patience and time!!  
  
This fic is dedicated to my little blubber nugget bacon, sizzling over there in Brookline. Cyrus I love you. Lol all the laughs we've had  
  
Japanese Dictionary  
  
Minna = everyone  
  
Hai = yes  
  
Iie = no  
  
Gomen = sorry  
  
Daijoubu = are you ok?  
  
Annou = umm/uhh  
  
Arigatou = thank you  
  
Douitoshimashite = your welcome  
  
Ichiban = number one/ best  
  
Baka/ baka ga = idiot, moron  
  
Shimatta = shit  
  
Kuso = damn  
  
Oi = hey  
  
Demo = but  
  
Doshite = why  
  
the whole "precious person thing has to do with something that Haku told Naruto about.  
  
Wind  
  
He's flawless. His soft warm lips. The way he'd hold his "precious person" while kissing them. His smooth pale crème colored skin that I'd love so much to touch. The comforting arms which had embraced my tears. The dark crystal like eyes that hold so many painful memories, so much anguish. I wish I could take that away from him… but I can't.  
  
I know he cries at night. I hear him, softly moaning, silver tear drops falling from his eyes. It hurts me so much, knowing his pain. I'd give anything to make him smile sincerely.  
  
Tonight is the same situation. I hear his whimpers from the other side of the tree. Today we started a rank C mission. One of the scariest moments of my life happened. We were fighting an S class Ninja and, he turned out to be Sasuke's brother. This was the person that Sasuke vowed to kill before his death. He was much stronger than Sasuke and defeated him easily. Then… I don't know how to explain it but, Sasuke's body was doused in a purple flame. Black marks appeared all over his body. It was the curse that a strange snake guy gave him in Death Forest. I felt Sasuke's soul change. I thought he'd gone forever…  
  
Naruto is talking in his sleep… again. Kakashi--I don't know where he is. Probably reading Ichaicha Paradise somewhere, but it doesn't matter anyway. I don't sense his presence.   
  
-3 days ago-  
  
I remember waking up with a very good looking black haired person sitting next to me. Sasuke. I must've gotten knocked out. I looked into his dark eyes for a few minutes when I realized what had happened. He wasn't moving. My head was spinning, all of the memories of the battle floated back to me. He'd saved me, and sacrificed himself. Before I knew it, I was holding him close to me, his icy skin, the dried blood that covered him.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!!" I yelled out in agony.   
  
I think I may have passed out because I woke up in a dark room. I saw a silhouetted figure stood in front of the window. Where was I? What happened? Then the memories, the pain, the deaths, snuck into my head. I must've cried out because the figure came and sat next to me. It was Sasuke. He was looking the other direction but I knew he wanted to say something. I noticed all of the bandages on him.  
  
"Daijoubu?" I asked very softly. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. "Sasuke-kun." I whispered.  
  
"Hai, you were crying in your sleep." he replied. I squeezed my eyes shut. I knew that his wounds were because of me.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly to see Sasuke looking at me. He looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I gazed into his eyes… mesmerized. They were deep, enchanting, filled with pain. "Annou…" My voice trailed off.  
  
He looked away again. His face was filled with a pained expression.  
  
I looked down at the dark floor. "Gomen."  
  
It was an awkward moment. Neither of us said anything for a few minutes. Finally I broke it. "Sasuke, where am I? I just can't really remember much."  
  
He blushed slightly for a moment. "Your in… my apartment. You collapsed at the bridge."  
  
"Arigatou…for letting me stay here." (Inner Sakura) I'M IN HIS HOUSE!! OH MY GOD!!  
  
"Douitoshimashite." He spoke softly.   
  
I shut my eyes again, but this time more relaxed. I wasn't shutting them in pain. I was just… exhausted. I let myself collapse onto the soft bed. Wait… was I in his bed?! My eyes shot back open to see that Sasuke had gone. I went up into the door and peered in the next room. He was settling onto a couch. I felt guilty for taking his bed. I turned to go back into the bedroom but then I heard it. It was the first time I'd heard him cry. They were subdued whimpers. It seemed as though he were ashamed to cry. I wanted to go in there and wrap my arms around him so badly.  
  
I awoke the next morning to voices in the other room. Groggily I pulled my self together and got dressed. I walked out to see Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi.  
  
(Inner Sakura) Heh heh, I'm in Sasuke-kun's apartment. Hell Yeah!   
  
Naruto must've known what I was thinking because he pouted. "Sakura-chan didn't get all excited when she came to my apartment."  
  
The leader whacked the blonde kid with a book he was holding. (Inner Sakura) IchaIcha Paradise!! I gotta get a hold of that sometime…  
  
Naruto erupted. "WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME WITH YOUR STUPID HENTAI BOOK?!?! YOUR HITTING THE ICHIBAM GENIN!! Stupid albino."  
  
Kakashi hit Naruto again. "Urusai."  
  
"Ichiban Genin? Yeah right…" Sasuke snorted. I couldn't help but laugh too. XD  
  
I had spent the night in Sasuke's apartment!! Waahh and in his bed!! I was so happy!  
  
-Present-  
  
His muffled sobs quieted a little, but didn't stop. I started crying a little too. Why…why did I have to fall in love with him?! I never wanted to…   
  
I wiped my tears with my sleeve. I couldn't let him cry, so alone, so helpless… Sasuke although he was cold, arrogant and stubborn, there were good sides to him too. Like, how he'd protect me and Naruto even if it meant risking his own life. I know he really does care about our Team 7, he just doesn't show it.   
  
I stood up slowly, moving my hands up the tree for support. It was really dark out and I couldn't see much. I walked over to him. I knew I was near him I could sense his Chakra. He didn't hear me. The moon peeked out of the clouds for a brief moment. I sat down next to him. Immediately he tried to hide his tears.   
  
"No… Sasuke it's ok. Everyone cries sometimes. We all have reasons." I tried comforting him.  
  
He looked away, ashamed for crying. "Have I been keeping you awake?"  
  
"No of course not. I heard you and… I… I wanted to see if I could help you. I don't like seeing you crying." Yeah it was corny and lame but true. The words just… spilled out of my mouth. Hell no!  
  
He turned to me, his expression softened a little. He became less defensive. Then he looked back the other way. "Why?" he whispered softly.  
  
"I…" I couldn't tell him. I loved him and he knew it, but why was it so hard to say?!. I stared at my feet. "Because… I'm part of your team." It was partially true.  
  
"Oh." he mumbled.  
  
"Do you want to go see the fireflies? There's a pretty stream not far from her. Maybe it will help get your mind off things."   
  
He waited a moment before answering and sighed. "No."  
  
"Ok." I was disappointed. "Well I'm going to get some water anyway so if you want to come it's in that direction." I pointed.  
  
I got up again. Slowly I walked in the direction I had pointed in. I felt heart broken. I knew Sasuke hadn't hurt me or anything… but… maybe it was more like an emptiness. I'd fallen so in love with him. After about 10 minutes I reached the stream. It was beautiful. Little glowing balls of energy were bobbing up and down everywhere. Cicadas were chirping peacefully. The water was flowing so smoothly it looked like deep blue silk.  
  
I started crying again. I was in love with him. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I wished so badly to be in his arms right now. Irrationally I thought about how I'd have given anything to share my life was him. That wasn't going to happen. I cried a little harder. My thoughts were so mixed up. I couldn't concentrate on anything. All I could think of was Sasuke… and his night sky colored eyes.  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes. I saw his face. I may have fallen asleep for a brief moment. No, it was more like a serious daydream. I was startled by a pair of arms, gently holding my waste. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.  
  
"I…" his voice trailed off and faded with a gentle breeze.  
  
"S-Sasuke." I whispered.  
  
"It's peaceful here isn't it? You were right, it is beautiful." He kissed the back of my neck softly, and whispered something else that I couldn't understand. I blushed. Why was Sasuke doing this? It was so unlike him!  
  
I turned to him. I wanted him, I needed him. "Sasuke, I love you." I tried to turn away, afraid of what his reaction would be. I can't believe I told him. He grabbed my arm delicately, put his hand up against my cheek and kissed me. I could never tell you how surprised, confused, happy, and wonderful I felt.  
  
Sasuke blushed a deep red, and pulled away slowly. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted to stay with him forever. We fell back on t o the dark emerald grass. It was soft, comforting. We kissed again, this time longer. Time was endless like the stars.  
  
That night I fell asleep in his arms on the blanket of grass. Being with him made me feel so peaceful. Until I woke up with Naruto standing over us.  
  
"Heh heh heh" Naruto was snickering. "Looks like they were acting Ichaicha Paradise!!" Both Sasuke and I blushed.   
  
Sasuke stood up, still blushing. "Baka ga Naruto." He walked away into the woods.  
  
"Shimatta!" Naruto had found us and now I was going to have to deal with him for the rest of the week.  
  
I walked through the woods quietly. I sensed Sasuke's Chakra, but I didn't see him anywhere. "Kuso, he probably hates me now after that. Then I realized something I hadn't known the night before because I was so tangled up in what I wished to be true. The Sasuke's Chakra I felt now was much different than the Sasuke I had last night by the stream. I looked up to see him sitting on a branch. I climbed up to join him.  
  
"Oi Sasuke!" I sat on a branch a few feet away from him.  
  
"Hm?" He didn't even look at me. His eyes seem to be fixed on something in the distance.  
  
"Annou… I know this sounds weird but, what were you doing last night? Do you remember me asking you about the stream?" I was nervous and felt stupid but it was worth a shot.  
  
It took him a moment to reply. "There's another Ninja out there. I sense his Chakra." I thought either he didn't hear my question or he didn't want to. But then he said something else. "Yes, I remember you asking me to go watch the fireflies. And last night I slept is that now illegal or something?"  
  
"Uhh gomen ne. It's just that… last night, I…" I didn't know how to say it. Someone must have used a replication jutsu to appear as Sasuke. But who?  
  
"There's strange Chakra over there." Sasuke pointed towards the stream where I'd slept with and imposter version of him. "Did you see anyone last night when you were there? I felt it then too."  
  
"Actually I did. And it may sound weird but…" I swallowed hard. "Last night, I saw, you. That's why I asked you where you were." I hung my head. "I'm sorry I should have noticed the different Chakra, but I was so wrapped up and was thinking about things."  
  
"Hm, that's so unlike you Sakura. You seem to be the first to notice different types of Chakra and Genjutsu. What were you thinking about?" he seemed concerned but preoccupied at the same time.   
  
I blushed deeply. "A-annou…" I didn't know what to say, so I lied. "I was just remembering the battle where you where fighting and the curse took over you. I was just trying to think of any ways that I could help you."  
  
He turned away. Maybe I had said to much. " Anyway we have to find out who it was. They're definitely an enemy."  
  
"What do we do? How do we find them?" I was just trying to get by. If I didn't say anything there'd be another awkward silence.  
  
"Sakura," I was startled by Sasuke's voice. He didn't address me with my name that much. "Where is your family?"  
  
It was such a random question. "Umm, there back at the village. Doshite?"  
  
Sasuke didn't say anything.  
  
"Where's yours?"  
  
"I-my family…" Sasuke clenched his fists and tilted his face so that I could not see it. Then I saw a glint of silver slide of his cheek.   
  
"Sasuke…" I did not hold back this time. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. Surprisingly he opened up to me and accepted my comfort. He buried his head in my shoulder as I stroked his head gently. I rested my head on his back. "Sasuke." I repeated.  
  
We stayed there for a while. After about an hour we slowly let go of each other. "Do you wanna talk about it ne?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Iie not now."  
  
"Ok, demo if you ever want to then… I'm here." Another corny quote by Hitomi. Kuso. I was probably making him really uncomfortable.  
  
He nodded. "Arigatou."   
  
"We should probably get going now. We need to find that enemy." 


	2. Alone with You

Waah! All of you have been so nice in your reviews thank you! o I'm trying to think of some more ideas for this story so if anyone has any, please email me! I also want to thank my best friend, Blubbernuggets, who has inspired me to start writing fics, and is continuing to support me, so thank you! This next chapter is dedicated to Blubby again, but also my inu, Indy who passed away a little while ago. Indy was very special to me and actually saved my life a few times when I was little.  
  
- There is a sentence I messed up in, from the first chapter, so sorry if you had trouble understanding. "Another corny quote by Hitomi." I was thinking about something else while I was writing this! just change the Hitomi to Sakura. Gomen!  
  
email =   
  
Japanese Dictionary (sorry, I forgot to put some of the words that were used in last chapter so here they are!)  
  
Ichaicha = make out  
  
Ichaicha Paradise = a rated x Japanese novel which Kakashi reads all the time  
  
Inu = dog  
  
Chakra = energy which flows through ninja's bodies and enables them to attack  
  
Genjutsu = Illusion techniques  
  
Taijutsu - hand to hand combat techniques  
  
Ninjutsu = Ninja or stealthy techniques  
  
Jutsu = technique  
  
Ne = huh / right (used at the ends of sentences like a question word)  
  
Nn = yeah  
  
Kunai = a small dagger like weapon which ninjas use  
  
Sharingan = an ability passed down through the blood lines in the Uchiha clan. Literally means mirror eye wheel, allows user to instantly copy an attack the enemy uses  
  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Literally means shadow replication technique. A jutsu, which makes about four to five flesh copies of the user. The clones disappear after a direct hit.  
  
Otosan = father  
  
Okasan= mother  
  
Chapter 2  
  
We ran across the luscious deep green grass, which blanketed the ground around the stream. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered as we neared the place where I'd spent the night with "Sasuke".   
  
I stared into the dark forest on the other side of the stream.  
  
"Ah. So is this where you sensed the other ninja?" Kakashi asked as he turned the page of Ichaicha Paradise.   
  
"Nn." I replied. (inner Sakura) That baka Naruto better not have had told Kakashi about how he found me.  
  
Kakashi reached for a kunai and whirled around, facing the forest. He leaped across the stream, and scanned the forest with his eyes. "All of you be on guard. An enemy is close." His head turned sharply and he released the kunai into the depths of the trees.  
  
My mind slowly wandered from being alert on the battle field to…who else but Sasuke. He's really tense right now. I hope he'll be ok, he has seemed really out of things recently… ever since his brother appeared. A flash of silver and what noise that sounded like swords clashing, sliced the silence and tranquility of my thoughts.  
  
"Gyuuh!" All of the air in his lungs was pressed out. Tears, stuck in my eyes, and would not fall. It was exactly what I had feared most. Itachi, Sasuke's brother, had jabbed Kakashi in the stomach, knocking him unconscious. He was here, and he took out Kakashi, our team leader, in one hit. I couldn't breathe.  
  
Sasuke's eyes quickly switched to the Sharingan, as he performed hand seals. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!" He let out a blast of fire, aimed at Itachi.  
  
"Heh heh, your going to need more skill than to defeat me." Itachi easily dodged it, almost gliding.   
  
Naruto dove in using his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu as usual. Baka! He needs to use a different attack. Then again, I'm not doing much to help either. Sasuke-kun, I want to help you but…  
  
"Hyaaaah!!" Itachi let out a wave of energy which completely wiped out Naruto. Kuso, now it's only me and Sasuke left…a tear snuck out of my eye and slid down my face. I shut my eyes hoping, wishing, needing every thing to be ok.  
  
"SAKURA!!" My eyes shot open at the sound of Sasuke's voice to see Itachi's sword slice Sasuke. He…was protecting…me… Tears gushed out and I could no longer control my body. I shook uncontrollably. I watched a small dark red pool form under the defeated Sasuke. My fallen angel.   
  
I watched helplessly as the pool grew bigger. Memories of our past experiences flew through my mind. Slowly the past turned into the future dreams I had hoped to share with him. My heart was stolen from me, and now broken forever. I had loved him so much…and now it was…NO! He can't be…  
  
"Sasuke-kun…" I uttered. My pain soon melted into anger and hatred. "SASUKE!!" I couldn't believe it. He couldn't be dead.  
  
"Hm?" Itachi had not been paying attention to me at all. He turned to me with an evil grin on his face. "Ah, so you want to join my pathetic brother? Let me help you!" His sword came flying towards me…and then…darkness.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to a dark atmosphere. The room came in to focus as a sat up a little. "Aah!" I whimpered as a jolt of pain shot down my arm. The pain was constant and throbbing, but somehow I managed to stay up. I looked around the room. The walls were some sort of rough wood. The ceiling was very high and got narrower as it went up. The ground was of soft dirt and moss. There was a small opening in the far corner. I crawled out, wincing in pain as I moved. What had happened? Where was Sasuke? I looked up from outside to see a very large tree. The room was a hollow tree, I was in the middle of nowhere and I couldn't move easily because I had some sort of wound. I clutched my head trying to remember. I think there was some kind of stream…and… There was something else. I crawled back as my eyes were drawn to a small pile of clothing in the corner. My heart stopped. It was Sasuke. All of the memories came back.  
  
"Sasuke…" My voice drifted of as I neared him. I put my hand on his cheek…he was cold. Tears formed in my eyes again. I rested my head on his chest wondering and blaming my self how I could let this happen to him, my precious person. My eyes widened, and I took a step backwards to get a better look. He…was… I started crying. Sasuke's chest was slowly rising and falling. He was alive.  
  
I was brought back to reality by the thought of where I was, and how did we where we were. Also, Sasuke wasn't in good condition, and I couldn't let him die. I took the towel and blanket I had out of my backpack, and carefully wrapped Sasuke with them. I shifted him so that his head was in my lap. I looked down at the beautiful, pale, smooth face of the person I loved so much. I closed my eyes, I was tired, I didn't know why but I was. I relaxed with the silence and started fading out of that world.  
  
"Sakura…Sakura…" It was Sasuke's voice. So silky and heart fluttering. I smiled, he was even in my dreams! "Sakura…are you ok?" His voice now had a hint of panic in it.   
  
I opened my eyes…"Sasuke?" He was sitting next to me, with a worried expression on his face, which quickly changed. He glanced away. "Sasuke, you're… ok!?"  
  
"Uhh, Hai. " His eyes shifted to the ground between his knees.   
  
"What happened?" I held my head in confusion, trying to figure out how we got in this enormous tree in the first place. And now, Sasuke, who was nearly dead a few hours ago is fine. What's going on?!  
  
"Where is he?" Sasuke said, hatred strung on his words.  
  
I was startled. "Huh?" Who's he talking about?  
  
"Uchiha…Itachi. My brother." His clenched fist tightened, he was in so much pain.  
  
"Sasuke." I whispered. All those times before, I'd been to nervous to say anything serious to him. To help and embrace him. My emotions had built up and finally I'd spilled everything to him. But it wasn't him.  
  
And here I am, faced with the same heart crushing feeling. My "precious person's" soul is being stolen and his heart blackened. Staring at my shaking hands, I couldn't hold is in anymore. Tears silently gushed out of my eyes. I turned my back to Sasuke, I didn't want him to know. So badly I had wanted to put my hands on his and take away the pain. My vision became blurred and my head ached. How could I ever take care of him…if this was all I could…  
  
Warmth touched my frozen hands, shattering the ice of despair. I felt his breath on the back of my neck as he rested his head on my shoulder. "Gomen." My tears froze and evaporated. W-what was happening? Why was he apologizing? It must be Itachi pretending to be Sasuke again!  
  
I was speechless. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist holding me tight. Doing my best to ignore what was happening I tried to concentrate on identifying his Chakra. Before I knew it I'd collapsed into him, sobbing. "It is you…" I buried my head in his chest. He was so…comforting.  
  
He held me protectively, with no intention of letting go. "Y-you're crying because of me… ne?" His voice was soft, and soothed my tears. "Gomen." he repeated.   
  
It was so unlike him. Or maybe it was just a side of him he hadn't shown in a long time. "Sasuke, I hate seeing you in pain. I want to make it go away…please let me help you." My pleading voice staggered.  
  
He smiled in a sadly and started opening up to me. "Itachi, my brother…" He swallowed. "I was seven. As on almost every morning I asked my brother, Itachi who was 13 to help me train. As usual he told me he was busy, and that'd he'd train with me later. After, I went into the kitchen and sat at the table. I asked my parents what I was doing wrong and why Itachi didn't like me. Otosan smiled and replied that even he didn't understand Itachi. Okasan handed me my lunch, and I left for school. On the way I met my aunt, who had asked if I was going to school. She kept talking about my brother, the genius who'd graduated at 7, become a Chuunin at 10 and an Anbu at 13. The rest of the day was pretty normal. I finished my training late, and it was already night when I arrived at our part of the village. Something wasn't right I could tell. I walked down the cold street and when I turned the corner I saw…" He paused. "There were dead bodies and blood everywhere. The houses had cut marks in them. I ran to my house not understanding. I swung open the doors to find…to see…" he stopped again, trying to keep from crying. I put my hands on his, and kissed his cheek.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Hehe, I thought this chapter was cute! Sasusaku is such a great pairing. Then again so is SasuNaru… Sasuke can pretty much be paired with anyone! What about Sasuke x Haku…hmmm that'd be weird. Ack! Sorry about that I just love Naruto pairings. Anyway I shall start on the next chapter a.s.a.p.!!  
  
By the way, all characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi, not me…well…actually Sasuke's mine heheh, but don't tell anyone. 


	3. Icy Touch

"It's ok to cry, Sasuke." This time I comforted him, and held him tight. "You don't have to finish is you don't want. I held him tightly and let him cry on my shoulder. We sat there for a long time, not saying anything. In a way, his muffled sobs were a relief... I knew he was letting go something he'd been holding for a very long time.

He lifted his head up and looked into my eyes. "Arigatou...Sakura." I noticed how his eyes had change. There was less pain in them. Maybe Sasuke was finally going to be able to be happy. "Sakura." He half whispered. Then, something happened that I had never expected. Gently, he pushed me down onto the soft mossy ground. He was on top of me, one hand on each side next to my head. He lowered his, pressing his lips against mine. I still don't think that feeling of his kiss could ever be described. He slipped his tongue into mouth, sucking lightly at my lips. I grasped the back off his shirt trying to understand. I was so happy.

We lay embracing each other on the ground when I felt a shiver run down my spine. I ignored it, what could be wrong when Sasuke-kun loved me. Suddenly he let go of me and sat up. He grasped clutched his head, staring at the ground. "Sakura..." His voice was icy. My Sasuke had frozen again. "He lowered his hands, still clenching his fists. 'This can never be." His words were an arrow which pierced my body. All of my happiness was drained. Something was very wrong.

He did not, no he could not look me directly in the eye. He forced his eyes shut, in pain. "Sasuke." I whispered. I was feeling his pain. I crawled over to him, putting my hands on his. Immediately he pushed me away.

"Don't touch me." He half whispered. He was now staring at his hands, eyes wide. Slowly, he shook his head. "I knew this could never be. So why did I let you in? Sakura, you'll never understand." Venom dripped of his words, poisoning me.

I didn't know what to say. It's true, I didn't understand. But more than anything, I wanted to. I loved him, and long ago had I surrendered my heart to him. I was more devoted to him than any other girls at the academy. My thoughts were interrupted by a thud. I looked over to see Sasuke, collapsed on the ground, clutching his left shoulder in pain. "SASUKE-KUN!!" I darted over to him, holding him once more.

"Get away!" His body, weak from the pain of the curse Orochimaru had given him, did not have enough strength to push me away. I couldn't let him go. I pulled him close once again. "Get a.." his quivering voice trailed off as he let me embrace him. His whole body was shaking. I stroked his curse seal softly, tracing the pattern. Slowly he relaxed.

I smiled to my self. _So Sasuke has a weak spot._ With my other head I trailed my fingers up and down his back.

"G-gomen." He uttered.

There was a brief period of silence before I replied. "What happened?"

Again there was a pause. "Ever since, my family...the Uchiha clan was..." his voice shook. I had never seen Sasuke so upset before. "When they.... died, I promised my self I'd never love anyone or be close to them. Ever again. I forced myself to be alone. But then... I met Naruto... and you."

I tried to hide my tears, but failed. "Sasuke..." He loved me. And I loved him.

Our peace and solitude was broken as a silhouetted appeared in the door. The person took another step and my heart sunk as I realized who it was. Itachi.


End file.
